


Never Alone (One Shot)

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Deathfic, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Whatever happens Charles would never let Erik be alone. Ever.





	Never Alone (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



Charles never understood why the world was so cruel but he understood now. He sits there on the ground wondering where he went wrong as Erik's lifeless body laid motionless in his arms. His blood gushing out staining Charles' hand and with his last breath, he only spoke the last few words that Charles would never forget: I love you.  
"I love you too" Charles cried placing his head against Erik's chest hearing nothing, not a signal heartbeat. Charles cried just as the rain poured heavily causing their bodies to stick to their skin and the blood all washing away. The memories now all flooding back to him and each one calling to him wanting him to let go but he couldn't for it wouldn't be the same, nothing else could replace Erik. No one will.

The rain continued to fall as Charles held Erik tighter in his wet arms. His tears mixing with the rain, his body shaking now and there was nothing he could do to return to the good old days. Erik was all he had since his mother died his stepfather and stepbrother abandoned him and Raven went abroad. The days of old were a thing of the past and probably it was for the best but Charles wasn't sure if this was what he wanted.  
"you promised you would never leave me, you promised me you will mine forever...! you promised to love me, marry me, that we'll grow old together" he cried again as he placed a wet kiss on Erik's cold lips. nothing. Charles cried again.

He screamed loudly in the middle of the road where it all happened, he and Erik were just driving home, they were happy and prosperous but something happened.. three men came out from the corner, then it was a blur.. two held Erik by the arms, a knife through his throat. Erik's struggled and so did Charles but it was too late.. a slash and a stab .. stab...stab.. blood. Erik. Erik falling. Erik falling. Charles screamed and they were gone only the words that left their mouths that left fear in Charles' heart: You deserved it Mutant freak!  
Charles kissed Erik many times over, not wanting them to be where their lives end, where their story stops but as though it was an angel by his side a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.  
"I think it's time to go home," the figure said. Charles knew that this must be Erik telling him to finally let go and with enough courage, he kissed Erik once more and smiled knowing that we were safe. Never alone.


End file.
